Impossible Distance
by Nami Erins
Summary: Hinata have always been in-love with her blonde hero sitting in front of her, but is unnoticed. When she found him on the rooftop, he seems heart broken, will she be able to finally get the chance to be noticed once she comforts him? A/U. Naruto x Hinata.


**Author's Notes:**

**Warning:** If you are a **die hard Sakura Fan**, **this fic is not for you**. I made her the villain, so please, get the out of here if you just want to flame me for it. I warned you okay? :)

**Summary: **Hinata have always been in-love with the blonde hero sitting in front of her. When she found him on the rooftop, seemingly heart broken, will she be able to finally get the chance to be noticed? **A/U**.

**Pairing: **Naruto and Hinata with hints of Neji and Tenten.

**_I love this pairing so much I want it to happen in Naruto.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... OKAY? If I do... NaruHina would definitely happen! :))

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible Distance<br>By: Nami Erins  
><strong>  
>Everyday, I see his back facing me every time we had classes.<p>

He seems that he had always been so near me.

But, in reality, he's never been so close to me.

The distance is so impossible to erase and just made me gave up on doing so. But watching him from that distance is not impossible so... I would just be contended with just that.

Always far, _always_. It will probably never change. I don't even know if he notices me or not, but one thing is for sure...

My eyes are all over him.

Probably he doesn't remember what he has done to me when we were both in grade school, but... I will never forget that time. The time he fought for me when someone bullied me. He fought for me and gave me a smile that I will never forget, a very bright, warms and encouraging smile.

Sure he was the last in the class but he will always be the first in my heart.

My first love.

Seeing him smile and laugh even the whole world is against him, trying his best to conquer every dark side of the humanity through his glimmering attitude and those deep blue azure eyes that see all the innocence of the world captivated me to ends.

He may not have any idea what he did to me, but I will always cherish that for the rest of my life.

But...today, seeing him like this... is just... something new.

He was on the farthest corner of the rooftop which I just happen to pass by since I wanted some fresh air to breathe before going home.

I am fidgeting, with all my might, force my paralyzed feet to approach him. I could not control the blush on my cheeks, it just keeps on getting redder as I move closer to this blonde young man who is slouching and unusually quiet.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." I mumbled as I close my hands in a prayer gesture and make my index finger bump its tip against each other.

He was surprised as he look up to me. I blushed even more and averted my eyes from his deep blue orbs, but this is no time for fainting, I need to know what's going on to my blonde hero.

"Hinata?"

"Uhm-e-tooo...Is-is e—everything alright?"

He smiled at me, flashing me that usual bright smile.

"Nothing! I just..." he stopped as he bow down and scratched his back lightly, "I am just... Tired."

"M-May...I... Sit with you?" bravely I asked, still my anxiety is increasing...I just...loose all my composure if I am with him.

"Sure..." he faintly uttered without raising his head again.

I sat with him, a little far away from him, probably 2 feet apart. I can't be too close to him or I would just really lose my dying neurons in the next second.

_Silence._

I don't know what to say first, but there are so many things I wanted to ask. Yet, my voice is also anxious to come out, so is mouth to open so the silence is rejoicing its freedom to engulf us.

Hinata come on... You need to say something, ask something. It's not like he's gonna bite. Comfort him. He was so down can't you see? _I could see that! That's why I am here, sitting right next to him! _But you are so stupid as just to be silent all along! Stupid Hinata! _Stupid! Stupid!_ Yeah... I am stupid alright..._sigh_.

"You girls... Do you really like cool guys over someone like me? A total failure? Haha!" he sheepishly asked as he looks at me, _faintly _smiling. I was startled and looked him with my concern eyes. What happened to him?

"N-no..."

And Naruto-kun... you are not a total failure... You undeniably fail in class...but... You _never _fail when it comes to any other else.

"I see..." he whispered then bowed his was again.

"Wh-what's wrong... Naruto-kun...y-you could...share it with me..."

"Haha! It's just about Sakura that's all..."

Sakura-San? His pink-haired _girlfriend_? So they got into a fight? _Sigh._ I really _envy _her. She's so beautiful and so smart that all boys get head over heels for her... Just like a goddess that effortlessly gets the attention of many, including Naruto-kun.

I wish I was a little more beautiful...So I could get the attention like hers from Naruto-Kun...

_Why can't I be her?_

"Y-you... Got into...a fight?"

"Haha! No. I was just paranoid I think. You see... I think she likes my best friend."

I am surprised. "Sasuke...kun?" I whispered.

"Yes! Haha! She really likes him. I knew it all along. She grabbed this opportunity to be close to him when we started going out."

She used him? But why? Why is she doing something like that to him? Why is she toying with his emotions? He doesn't deserve it!

"But... Why are you still... dating her?"

In surprise, he raised his head and looked at me. Then with in all sincerity he smiled.

"Because I love her."

"But she is-" I stopped when I saw a small amount of tears peek at the corner of his eyes. "Naruto-kun..."

He bowed down again and brushed his eyes against his sleeves.

"I just probably don't care if they got together under my nose... I just don't want to part with her..." he said then paused for some seconds then sighed, "I also don't want to ruin my bond with Sasuke... I treat him like my sworn brother." he added.

"But...that's painful...so unfair..."

"I know. But we still have not broken up so, that fact makes me a little happy."

On the second thought...

_I will never be like her!_I don't want to be like her! I will not use Naruto-kun for anything! I will love him exclusively and I will do anything for him! Why is she wasting everything Naruto-kun is giving him? He doesn't deserve that!

"Naruto-kun..." I said when he stood up and dusted his pants.

He smiled at me and said, "Thanks for the time Hinata. I really have to go. I have make up classes with Iruka-sensei. He would scold me for being late again." then chuckled.

"Uhm... S-sure." then I smiled at him. "Good luck Naruto-kun."

He bid his goodbye then left. After few moments, I decided to go home. I need to prepare dinner for me and my cousin.

Really... this is so...sad.

I feel so sad whenever he is sad. It's like all the pain he is going through... I could feel it all.

I want to erase it all away. I want to see him smile again; I want him to be happy, truly happy. It's only then that I could become completely comfortable and at ease.

If only I got all the courage all the cheer him up.

"I already broke up with him." said a voice familiar to me. I stopped from walking towards the courtyard and his on one of the trees. I know, this is eavesdropping and this is bad but... Sakura-san just told Sasuke-Kun that she already broke up with Naruto-kun...

_She's lying!_

Yet, look at her smile, so wide and happy. I could not see Sasuke-kun's reaction because his back is facing me but... By the tone of his voice, I could guess he is a little happy about it.

I could not take all this. _This entire scene._ Why is she doing this? Naruto-kun loves her so much but look at what she is doing! She is _fooling_ him!

Then he asked her if they could start going out, which is eagerly accepted by Sakura-San.

Bye-bye self control and shyness.

"Hi-Nata?" was the only thing she uttered when my palm met her cheeks the hard and painful way.

I got in between them and slapped her, glaring at her.

"What did you do that for?" she shouted angrily at me.

"Why are you being such a-" I can't say it... I am blushing and fidgeting, but I need to say it or else I will regret it. "Why are you being such a bitch?" I shouted back at her with all my might. "You are ruining your relationship with Naruto-kun and severing the bond between him and Sasuke-kun! You are two-timing with them! How could you be so selfish?" I added, then I pants. I have never shouted at anyone like this ever before. I realized what I was doing and saying then in the next moment, I gently shoved her aside to walk away, _fast_.

I went to my locker and grabbed my things immediately. I could not take a fight with her which I started. I need to get out of here fast.

It's not like I can't fight her...I just... can't step down on that level.

Rushing to my bicycle, I went out of the school and ride my way home, _also in a rush_. I feel like all my body is shivering of anger and it feels so hot inside.

But as I venture with my bike, I calmed down and started to laugh.

_That was so great! Haha!_

"I'm home Neji-nii-San!" I cheerfully said as I remove my shoes before going to the living room. When I got there I saw my cousin reading a book and I sat beside him. He smiled at me after closing his book.

"Cheerful aren't we? Something good happened?"

I just snickered.

"With Naruto?"

I blushed and bowed down my head.

"Thought so. Tenten's on the kitchen." he moved closer to my ears, "_please_... I _beg _you, help her cook or we will have stomach ache the next day." He whispered.

"I heard that _you_-" a pissed off Tenten said as she stands at the back of the sofa, with her hands on her hips. I faced her and smiled at her.

"Hi Ten-chan!" I cheerfully greeted her and was answers with a smile as she moved to sit beside me.

"I smell a love story to be shared Hina-chan." she said then held my hands and grazed an excited smile on her lips, "Soo... what happened with Naruto-kun? Had he asked you out yet?" she excitedly asked.

I told her everything, while my cousin just continued reading his book, probably listening a little bit.

"You what?" Tenten exclaimed, unbelieving of what she heard. Then she laughed. "You are so great! Haha! _That was epic_! You should have not walked away so you could see the look on her face!"

"But... I don't want a cat-fight with her."

She laughed and gave me a bear hug. "You are so cute! I am thankful that cuteness is not spoiled by your gloomy, bastard _and_rude cousin!"

"Oi." Neji-nii-San protested. "Stop giving false descriptions." he added but was just ignored by Ten-chan with a humph.

"Now that the pink-haired girl is out of the picture, don't you think you should give it a try? Move!"

"B-but..."

"Oh come on Hinata! You are already 2nd year high school! One more year and you will not study in the same school anymore! Now's the perfect chance!"

I got afraid. I won't be seeing Naruto-kun anymore? But... I can't take that! I want to be with him forever, even I if I am just a shadow he would rarely notice. No! I don't want that! I will follow him wherever he is, no matter what happens! I love him so much seeing a future without him is so dark and blurry!

I have to do something... Anything, at least it is something!

The next day...

I don't know what will happen... Because the four of us is in the same class. I bet Sakura-San is angry with me, who would get happy if they got slapped? I wonder if I ruined everything for Naruto-kun?

I hope not.

"Hinata." my blonde hero called out after sitting on his chair backwards and facing me as he rest his chin on his arms that hugs the back of the chair.

I blushed and stopped writing, then looked at him for a moment and bowed my head again.

"Wh-what is it?" I whispered.

"Thank you." he gently said as he smiled with all sincerity. I looked back at him with surprise.

"F-for what?"

"At the courtyard. I saw it too."

I got myself dead blushing. It was so embarrassing! _Oh my gosh!_ I buried my head on my desk as I held my notebook up to hide my face from him. I just want to disappear _right now_.

He chuckled and moved my notebook down.

"Those made me realize so many things. I already had broken up with her right after that. Also, I and Sasuke-teme talked about it..."

"Wh-what did he said?" I mumbled, still kissing my table as I bury my head on it.

"It was very rare. He apologized for everything. For keeping their affair _secret_. He would make up for it. I don't know how, he is a bastard after all. Haha!"

I moved my head up and rested my chin on the table, my face is so red and I could not last a second looking straight into his eyes.

"So-sorry..."

"Haha! It's ok. I am actually thanking you, why are you apologizing?"

"Be-because... I have stuck my nose on other people's business..."

My heart's racing and it even pounded faster when he patted my head gently.

"It's ok. It's helpful." he softly said.

"uhmm...a-anything f-for you..." I whispered in all shyness. I am so happy he is touching me, _finally_, and I won't faint. I won't faint! I _must not_faint!

"Say, would you like to have a lunch with me?"

I was startled and that made me look at him.

"I-I am...going w-with you for lunch?"

"Yeah, if you want to. As a thank you for what you did yesterday."

I remembered what Ten-chan said; "_take all the chances to be with him and to be noticed by him."_But, won't this be look like he was jumping from one girl to another? No. It's just a simple lunch Hinata get a hold of yourself.

I managed to smile at him, truly made of happiness.

"S-sure..."

"Haha! Good! I will treat you! Although, I could only afford two Ramen for us."

"It-it's okay..."

Then he cheerfully grinned ear to ear.

"That's great!"

"Uhmm...Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Yes?"

"I...I could...make bento... For you tomorrow... If you want..." with all the courage I got, I offered to him, averting my eyes from him again.

"Wow! A bento? No one had ever made it for me before! I would like that! I'm excited for tomorrow's lunch! Thank you! Hahaha!" he cheerfully said. "Oh Sensei's here. Let's talk later at lunch." he hurriedly said as he seats properly.

I could not believe this. We will eat lunch together later, and I will make a bento for him tomorrow...

I am so happy I want to cry. Finally, he noticed me. I will do my best from now own for him to continue noticing me. I would study cooking more so I could satisfy him. There's a saying that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, I wonder if that is true? Happy. _Just happy._

I will cherish every moment with him, simple or not. Every memory would be locked in the most precious part of my heart.

I hope this could be the beginning of something wonderful...

I love him so much. I will do my best to show it to him, to make him feel that he is loved.

The impossible distance between us, I would erase it all away from now on. I won't give up until I reach closer to him.

One day, I won't be his shadow anymore.

One day, I would be happily walking side by side with him, holding each other's hand with no distance between us.

And that day, is _not impossible_ to reach.

I promise.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and please drop by and review~! Thank you, thank you! :))**  
><strong>


End file.
